A Kitten's Tail
by Muse of Scrolls
Summary: What would you do if you were seeking shelter and suddenly found yourself in the home of several powerful warriors? This is the story with Piccolo and Anikira, not their story, but the story of the new addition to their family told through her eyes.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

Chapter 1: The Storm

It was a cold, rainy night when I first prowled around the enormous house on the ocean cliff face. I didn't really notice the building at first. It was just like any other structure I had seen before. Of course, that was before I discovered the occupants.

My fur was soaked through to the skin, and I really needed to find a dry patch of land so I could clean myself. I looked like a completely black kitten instead of my normal gray fur with black tabby stripes. Seeking shelter under the ledge in front of the door, I had barely begun washing my paws when three small, blue figures dashed towards me.

Immediately, I froze, not knowing what they were going to do, but fortunately, they didn't see me. The first one to the door opened it with the other two following swiftly inside. Seeing my chance to get even drier, I sprang through the slowly closing door and hid in a corner. Shaking out my fur, I proceeded to wash my paws again.

Then, I heard a voice say,

"Kids, did you remove your shoes before you came inside?"

The fact that we cats can understand the human language was known to no one but our own kind. So, I merely listened as I tried to dry my fur.

"Yes, Mom!" came the reply of three voices, the three that let me inside, I assumed.

"Alright, it's time for dinner, then," the voice of the one called 'Mom' said. "Wash up, and fetch the rest of your sisters and brother."

In a matter of minutes, the entire house was shaking, or at least the floor was, when a troop of blue figures dashed down the stairs far to my right. Two, tall, green figures strode more slowly than the others downstairs and followed the rest into a room on my far left.

Being the curious kitten I was, I decided to explore this room. Partially, the factor was that there was a very delectable scent coming from that room, and I wanted to figure out what it was coming from.

Padding my way slowly towards the entryway, I peeked inside the room, my small whiskers twitching as I smelled and examined the room. 'What is that wonderfully, delicious smell coming from in there?' I thought to myself.

Then, it suddenly hit me. The scent was fish. Licking my lips with my little tongue, I padded inside the room and saw an enormous table with many tall figures sitting around it. The tallest green figure and the tallest blue figure sat on opposite heads of the table while the seats on the long ends were filled with other blue figures of various sizes and the other green figure. All of them were spooning something from inside bowls in front of them. I assumed this was fish soup, since I saw no other delicacies on the table.

"More soup anyone?" I heard Mom ask.

"I'll have another bowl," the shorter green figure said as he handed his bowl to her.

"There you go, Cello," Mom told him, giving the one called 'Cello' the bowl back.

Suddenly, I heard a small splash as I looked under the table to see a small amount of soup was spilled on the floor. Looking up, I discovered that the smallest of the three who let me inside was frowning at the mess. Then, her eyes turned and met mine. I had never seen eyes so green on a human, but it was apparent that this family wasn't human. She smiled at me and glanced around the table before scooping something from her bowl and 'accidentally' dropping it on the floor, too.

The scent tickled my nose as I knew it was a fairly good-sized piece of fish among the soup. Glancing back at the one who dropped the fish, I saw her still smiling at me, so I assumed it was safe. Moving slowly and quietly along the floor until I was near the soup and fish, I sniffed it cautiously before taking a small bite. It was so good. I gulped down the rest before starting to lap up the soup.

Instantly, I felt a hand touch my back. At first, I jumped in shock from being touched without sensing it. Normally, we cats are very good at that, but this was the first time I ever felt a human or nonhuman hand on me. Then, the hand ran along my back gently. It was a new feeling, but I liked the attention. I assumed the hand was the one of the girl who gave me fish, and so I started purring for this nice girl.

Then, another small hand touched my back along with the other. Glancing up, I saw the second girl that looked just like the first holding a piece of fish down close to the floor. My eyes widened at the food presented before me, but still, I knew I had to remain cautious. Not all people were nice. Taking the fish into my mouth slowly, I gulped it down, too, while the two girls still petted me.

Within a moment, both stopped in giving me attention as one asked,

"Mom, why can't we have…well, a pet?"

'What's a pet?' I asked myself before I remembered what my mother told me about pets. 'Ah, yes, creatures that choose to live with people for no real reason. They have names, unlike wild animals.'

"Calliope, we've tried different pets, but you and your brothers and sisters can't seem to take care of any animal we've tried," Mom said to the girl called Calliope, the one on my left. "First, it was a bird, then, a puppy, then, a rabbit, a duck, a mouse, and a fish. All of those have either been returned to the pet store or…sent to the next dimension."

"Maybe we haven't found the right pet yet, Mom," the girl on my right suggested.

"What else can we try, Clarinette?" Mom inquired. "The pet stores refuse to sell us anymore pets because we've brought so many back."

"What about a…a kitten?" Calliope suggested, somewhat cautiously as far as I could tell.

Mom was silent for a moment, apparently thinking this over. Taking this time to think myself, I moved further under the table between the girls, Calliope and Clarinette. 'I suppose it would be nice to have a family to take care of me. And this family would be better than most others I've seen,' I thought to myself.

"Kira, we've tried pets, and none of them seemed to connect with all of the kids," a deep, resounding voice stated. Shrinking away from the direction of that voice, my ears swiveled around towards that direction. Glancing that way, I saw the feet of the tallest green person. Then, Mom, also called 'Kira', declared,

"But, Piccolo, there's nothing wrong with one more animal. And a kitten would practically raise itself."

The green figure called 'Piccolo' sighed before saying,

"I have no qualms with our family having a pet. But, where will we get a cat? You said before, Kira, none of the pet stores will give us service."

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands scoop me up off the floor, and before I could even try to squirm away, my whole body had emerged over the table top. Looking around in surprise, I noticed every eye was upon me. Then, my eyes went to Piccolo as the green figure glared at me, asking,

"Calliope, where did that mangy thing come from?"

I guessed that Calliope was the one holding me up for everyone to see and she replied,

"I guess she came inside when Zenith, Clarinette, and I came into the house out of the storm."

"It looks filthy," Piccolo remarked. I blinked in irritation because I normally didn't look like this. I was caught off-guard by the sudden storm and wanted shelter to clean myself up.

"Daddy!" Calliope cried in my defense. "She can't help that she got caught in the storm. She's just a little soaked, but I'm sure she's really pretty when she's dry."

At that moment, I decided to begin cleaning myself while Calliope held me in her hands. However, while I did so, I chose to continue listening to their conversation as the family discussed me.

"Piccolo, you did ask to know where we'd get a kitten from," Kira told Piccolo. "We've practically been given one. Why not keep her for now?"

Flicking my eyes over towards Piccolo, I saw him frown at me again before he looked over at Kira and back at me. Then, his shoulders heaved up and down with a sigh as he said,

"Fine, we'll keep the cat. But, if something goes wrong, out it goes."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Calliope exclaimed. "You'll see, all of us will love and take care of…uh…Tiny!"

"'Tiny'?" Cello questioned as he gave Calliope a perplexed look. 'Yes, Tiny, indeed,' I thought to myself. 'I suppose that's my name now. Not half bad since it was thought up by a child about my own age in people years.'

"That's her name, Cello," Calliope said as she patted my head.

"Well, Calliope, why don't you go and dry Tiny," Kira suggested. "Then, I'll get another bowl of soup for her."

Upon hearing those words, I knew I was going to like Kira as I immediately began purring in Calliope's hands. She smiled down at me before turning to Clarinette and asking,

"Sis, how do you suppose we dry her off safely?"

"Hmmm, I think that if we just place her on a blanket and towel dry her, Tiny will be able to dry completely," Clarinette suggested.

"Works for me," Calliope told her sister as she turned and asked the boy on her other side, "Zenith, can you get me a towel and blanket?"

"Why do I have to get it?" the one called Zenith asked.

"Look at Tiny, Zenith," Calliope said, holding me up to him. "She looks so cold, and don't you want to be the one to get her dry and looking cute?"

Staring at me with his dark green eyes that matched his sisters' eyes, Zenith frowned a little like Piccolo. Smiling to myself, I knew something that would catch him off-guard. Opening my mouth slightly, a small meow escaped my throat. Instantly, I saw Zenith's eyes widen as he sighed,

"Okay, hang on, and I'll get the towel and blanket."

"Thank you, Zenith," Calliope told him with a smile as I continued purring.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Chapter 2: A New Home

Once I was dry and had a small bowl of delicious fish soup in my stomach, I was curled up in Calliope's lap on the couch. The entire family was sitting around on pieces of furniture in the living room. From what I gathered, Kira and Piccolo were the heads of the family while the rest were their children; Anicola, Harp, Viola, Cello, Bell, Cyan, and the triplets, Zenith, Clarinette and Calliope (the three who let me inside).

I was amazed at how many people could live inside this house. It was either very enormous or made to look that way. Raising my head, I looked around and noticed Kira reading a book with a cat on the front. I couldn't read in the human language, but I assumed that she was doing that for me. Getting up to my feet, I stretched before jumping to the floor. Sitting down, I raised a paw and began cleaning it for a moment as I looked up to see Calliope and Clarinette watching me.

"She's so cute!" Calliope exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. "Tiny's going to fit right in around the house."

"I hope so, Calliope," Clarinette told her as both stayed in their chairs, keeping their eyes on me.

"Perhaps you two should be reading this book instead of me," Kira's voice stated as I ceased my cleaning and gazed at her. Her large green eyes stared right over me at the two girls seated behind me. I couldn't help but feel that this Kira would be a wonderful person.

Getting to my feet once again, I made my way slowly over towards where the two large figures of Piccolo and Kira sat on a couch. By the time I reached their feet, Kira had already returned her eyes to the book while Piccolo merely crossed his arms and had his eyes closed. Not even bothering to 'meow' at them, I bounded up into Kira's lap and poked my head under the book in her hands. She looked down at me and smiled before placing a hand on my head and gently scratching behind my ears.

"What is it, Tiny?" she asked softly. "I know you're not hungry since you were just fed. I suppose you just want attention…strange since this book says cats are loners by nature."

Pushing her hand with my tiny head, I began purring as she ran her hand along my arched back. Then, I heard Piccolo chuckle as he declared,

"Kira, you're talking to a cat. That creature can't possibly understand what you're saying."

"Now, Piccolo," Kira told him, raising an eye bone as she came to my defense. "They say that cats are among the smartest of creatures even if they are rather independent. But, they make the best of pets in the facts that they are quiet, clean, and as I said, they practically raise themselves. Tiny will be a good pet for all the children. You may even grow to like her, too."

"Heh," he scoffed at her and me. "I doubt it."

Gazing at Kira, I noticed her eyes narrow and begin to glow green as she said, coolly,

"Anymore of that attitude, Piccolo Daimao, and you will be using this couch for your bed tonight."

"Kira, you know I don't mean anything by it," Piccolo smiled at her as his hand brushed against hers as she still held the 'cat' book.

Although she tried to remain annoyed on the outside, I could tell Kira was forgiving Piccolo for his mistake. It made me smile at her because I knew she was an understanding person. And I suppose I could grow to like Piccolo, too…even if he was rather loud at times.

Within a few hours, nearly every one of the children had turned in to their rooms. However, there was a slight squabble, which, sadly to say, I caused. Calliope and Bell were arguing which room I would sleep in for the night.

"Clarinette and I found her first, so Tiny should sleep in our room!" Calliope cried out.

"You don't even know how to care for a kitten, and what makes you think that the older sisters shouldn't have Tiny in their room?" Bell argued, glaring at her youngest sister.

"That does it, both of you!" Kira's stern voice resounded through the hallway as I looked up in surprise. I didn't think that I would ever hear Kira sound so angry. Striding towards their rooms, Kira stated, "Since your father and I are the oldest in this house, Tiny will stay in our room."

"What!" Piccolo inquired in annoyance.

Shooting Piccolo a look that kept his mouth closed, Kira bent down and lifted me into her hands, saying,

"Girls, I think you should get to bed. You'll see Tiny in the morning, and we'll have her decide where she wants to sleep after tonight."

"Alright, Mom," Calliope and Bell answered at the same time. Before going into their separate rooms, I saw both girls stick their pink tongues out at each other, and then quickly closed their doors. I assumed they did this so that Kira wouldn't see what they did, but somehow, I think Kira noticed, too. If she was anything like my mother, Kira wouldn't let anything like that pass her sight.

Rubbing my head against her hand as she held me, I reminded Kira that I was tired, too. She sighed,

"Okay, Tiny, it's time for bed."

Striding down the hallway once more, Kira and I entered the large room where a rather enormous bed was in the very center. Already, Piccolo lay under the covers, apparently sleeping. But, there was something about his breathing that made me certain he wasn't really asleep. However, Kira didn't seem to notice as she placed me at the foot of the bed on the side opposite of Piccolo's feet. Then, she strode into a smaller room on Piccolo's side of the bed.

Curling up into a tiny fuzzy ball, I kept my green eyes on Piccolo as he rested his head on one of the soft, fluffy things…I think they're called 'pillows'. I wasn't too familiar with the names of all human objects, but some were hard not to know, such as soft things, like pillows and cushions. In a quick change of mind, I felt a slight itch on my left hind leg, and began to chew the area of my fur before licking it flat again.

Minutes later, Kira reappeared in a white dress slightly shorter than the one she wore before, and she was running a wooden stick with thick bristles through her white hair. I think the humans call it a brush, but I can't be sure. Then, she walked quietly over to the glass doors, which I failed to notice (amazingly enough, since we cats are curious by nature), and opened them. The storm that had brewed all around had calmed down, and a bright, silver moon shone down on the ocean from what I could see.

With soft steps, Kira walked out into the night air as the wind gently blew her long, white hair towards the ocean. Then, my ears pricked up as I noticed a sound coming from outside. My curiosity got the better of me again as I rose, stretched, and bounded off the bed, padding towards Kira. She turned to face me as if she knew I was coming before sitting down on the stone railing surrounding the small area. Patting a hand on her lap, I understood Kira's offer to sit, and jumped up into her lap, settling down to where I faced the ocean.

"Do you hear it, too, Tiny?" Kira whispered to me. "Do you hear the song of the ocean? I'm not surprised since cats have sensitive hearing…as do we."

Looking up at Kira as she stared out over the ocean, I meowed softly to her as she smiled before looking down at me. Then, returning her gaze to the ocean, I watched as she opened her mouth, and I heard such a beautiful sound come out. Her voice seemed to ring in harmony with the sounds I heard coming from the sea. Gazing out on the surface, I thought I saw several silver forms leap out before crashing down into the water as if in response to Kira's voice.

Kira laughed softly,

"The dolphins are dancing tonight."

"It looks that way, Kira," a resounding voice stated as I nearly jumped out of my fur, and turned to see Piccolo standing right behind Kira. It was shocking and rather astonishing that I had not heard him come outside. This family was rather interesting, and definitely not human. Shaking my head, I watched as Kira grasped Piccolo's hand, saying,

"I didn't mean to disturb you, my love."

"You didn't, Kira," Piccolo declared as he bent over and wrapped an arm around her upper torso. "I wasn't asleep. I heard you come out here and saw the cat follow you, so I thought I'd join you." Then, he put his mouth very close to her pointed ear, whispering, "Besides, hearing your beautiful voice was enough to stir me from my slumber had I truly been asleep."

Smiling at his words, Kira rubbed her face against Piccolo's as I had seen other humans do at night in certain areas. As I saw the current situation, I leaped from Kira's lap to the floor, and headed towards the slightly open door. Pushing my head through, I quietly slipped out of the room and made my way down the corridor. 'I suppose they will thank me for leaving later,' I thought as I padded through the hallway. 'Besides, I want to explore this house to the fullest extent.'


End file.
